Crowns And Daggers
by Nakimochiku
Summary: it had probably been there since he was nine. and probably before that too. Hichi x Ichi, slight AU, insanity enjoy! now finished. sequel coming soon!
1. Voices

VOICES

_woot. First chapter. For now this is kinda aimless and you're all probably pretty angry at me wondering why the hell I stopped Ghost of Prince for this, but it's been nagging at my mind and I can't take it anymore. Inspiration is my secret lover. And she's my favorite whore of all. Heh heh. Enjoy!_

It had probably been there since he was nine, right after he woke up to his mother's dead face. It had probably been there before that too. Because whenever he woke up, he felt something crack and creak, and when ever he spoke, he heard something in his mind contradicting him.

The thing in his body never seemed to want to agree with him at all.

When he was three, he remembered asking his mother what the thing was. She didn't understand, couldn't possibly.

"_Kaa-chan?" he whispered as he climbed into his parents beds. He was mindful not to hurt his mother's belly where his siblings were growing. Twin sisters just for him his mother had informed._

"_Yes, sweetie?"_

"_What's this voice in my head that keeps telling me to do things I shouldn't?" He asked, gazing into his mother's tired face._

"_It's nothing, baby. Do you want to sleep with me and daddy, or are you going back to your room?"_

"_Um...I'll stay with you!" at least when he was near his mother, that voice didn't speak as loud, and retreated to the back of his mind._

It's had probably been there since he was born, would probably was always be there. For a few years he grew accustomed to the voice, and it eventually toned out till it was nothing more than a low murmur.

It wasn't until his mother was killed did the voice shout loud enough to be heard. When he woke up, he felt something crack. When he cried uncontrollably, he heard something laugh. And when he shook her corpse over and over, he felt hands on his neck. When he whispered 'please wake up' he heard something answer.

"**She's never coming back."**

The voice screamed at him every night that he woke up from dreams about her death, of seeing a furry monster killing her, but that was all his imagination he was sure.

And then, suddenly the voice was gone. One night he had thought hard about shutting it away, locking it up in a cage in the dark. And the voice shut up. It was gone.

Until he turned eleven. He woke up from a nightmare. Not the normal ones, the one with the fuzzy monster with the white face. No. It was of swirling black and yellow mists creeping up on him. Every time he tried to escape them, hands seized him, pushing him back into the small circle or clear space where he was trapped.

Laughter echoed all around the dark, and a cage crashed down somewhere from the dark. The door open, and a hand beckoned him inside. Though the hand was attached to an invisible body. He was being pulled inside, against his will. And as soon as he entered, the hand placed a small jeweled crown on his head.

The door to the huge birdcage swung shut with a clang. "Mine now." something whispered. It was a raspy voice that echoed and yet didn't travel at all, merely smothered out.

A grin appeared out side of the golden and delicate bird cage. As well as a dagger. A blue tongue slipped out of the grin, licking the blade before it flew at him stabbing right in the center of his chest, where a small black hole opened up, and swallowed the birdcage, and everything else, even him.

He'd awoken with a start, hearing hysterically laughter echoing around his brain. He held his head tight. "Shut up!" he whispered harshly. The voice simply laughed louder.

"**Does little king know I'm here? After he locked me away all alone?" **the voice laughed and laughed. It burnt and scraped his ears. He felt cold fingers on his cheek. **"I'll show you the demons I saw."**

He hated that laughter, but he willed it away, until there was nothing.

OWARI

_ya like? Hurry up and reveiw! Keh keh keh!_


	2. Whispers

WHISPERS

_mmhm. So far I've got good reviews. Does that mean that you guys aren't angry at me?! (hopeful smile) ha, I wish. Anyway. Enjoy!_

For a long time, he'd never bothered to listen to what the voice was saying. There had been one time when he had, and had been absolutely horrified by what he heard.

"_I'm going to destroy you, little king." the voice whispered. He felt cold hands along his bare chest. "Do you know how beautiful blood looks? I'll bathe myself in yours." there were giggles to accompany this statement._

_He tried hard to shut it up. He covered his ears with his hands, but the voice and laughter only got louder._

"_I'm going to take control of your body. And I'm going to kill all your friends. The same way that thing killed your mother. I'll torture them right in front of you, so you can hear all their voices" it began screaming and crying in a high pitched, mocking voice. "Ichi-ichigo! How could you?"_

"_SHUT UP!" he shouted at it. It didn't listen. This was the first time it hadn't listened when he yelled._

"_Hm. Seems I'm unwanted." he could see a grin in his mind's eye. "I'll come back for you later, my sweet little king." a slim finger stroked his cheek, and then there was nothing but an echoing silence._

"_I'm not yours!" but it was already gone. It wasn't even listening._

For a little while, the birdcage consumed him. And the crown. Always a crown. He had once fallen into wonderland, a small crown dropped right on his head.

"Off with his head!" shouted a boy who looked oddly like him. Only his eyes were black and yellow. "Off with his head! Off with his head!" hearts were printed all over his white clothes. He looked beautiful, in a way that he could not understand.

"The king says off with your head." and the guards came up to him, held him down while the king of hearts laughed and laughed.

"Now I'll be king forever."

That dream had been horrifying, but he blamed it on having watched Alice in Wonderland that night with his sisters.

"**You think that's it, sweet king? You must be fooling yourself."** the voice laughed and laughed, the way it always did. He ignored it. Until it said something that sent shivers down his spine. **"I'll love you so much, I'll kill you. I'll chop off your head. You can be my Alice, I will be your Queen."**

That thing could see into his mind, see his dreams. It could see everything. It probably knew his fears, and secrets thoughts. It watched everything as life played out.

But he couldn't show it that he was afraid.If he was Alice, he would show that Queen that he could get back to the real world.

Because all of this was surely just a dream. And he was sleeping peacefully in the park under a tree at the annual Kurosaki Family Picnic.

Yes. That had to be it.

"**you wish, my cute little Alice King. But I'm not going to go away that easily, even if you wish me dead. This is no dream."**

He hated this.

OWARI

_so so, thoughts please! Doko da? Doko nandaiyo? Hee hee. I have no idea what that means. Something about "where?" hee hee._


	3. Touches

TOUCHES

_mhm... I wonder if I have any email in my msn... ah! I did... but... eh, whatever. Enjoy! Lol..._

If there was one thing he knew the voice hated, it was being ignored. If there was one thing he hated more than the voice, it was listening to it.

That voice gave him nightmares, the way it was constantly in his ear. Always, always. Telling him nonsense and lies and utter horror.

If there was one thing he hated more than listening, and more than the monster. It was the fact that he was being swayed by it. He felt himself slipping away from the person he was, even if the picture of that person had long ago been clouded and distorted.

It was sick.

_He held tight to a knife. He was cutting bread for his sandwich._ _That voice had started talking to him._

"_Cut cut cut!" it sang. "Slit yer wrists, slit yerr throat! I don't care! It'll make it easier for me! Cut cut cut king! Cut because ya want to!" he gripped the knife tighter, resisting the sudden temptation to plunge the metal into his stomach. "Why are ya denying yerself, my little Alice king?" it laughed._

"_I'm not a king. I'm not alice. I am me." he put the knife down, moving to his room. It would be safer in there._

_He could almost see the serious frown in his mind. "To me, you are king. I was born from you, I serve you. But you're also my Alice. And I as the Queen of Hearts must see to it that you play games with me." it smiled, giggling a little. "Or off with your head. Off with your crown."_

He learned to tone out the insanity. He had to. He never replied. But it knew he was listening. Whenever it spoke, he froze, and his attention was always wrapped up in that voice, what threat of death it would come up with.

He was too strong to commit suicide. And he would never let this thing win. If he had to fight it he would. He had to fight to protect, after all.

"**I'll kill all your precious friends Alice King. I'll then I'll take you all for myself. Only I can understand you, and get inside your mind. I love you best."**

This thing didn't love him. But he felt invisible lips on his forehead, and arms around his waist. And some times, when he provided substantial entertainment for it, he could feel it laying beside him at night, half whispering and half singing a lullaby he could have swore his mother used to sing.

"**Hush now little king, the days been long and tiring. Sleep. Have sweet and peaceful dreams. Hush now, little king. Find comfort in your bed."**

He hated that voice in his ear. The way it cooed and whispered until he was lulled away, because he could never quite stay awake when it was singing to him. He hated everything about it. He hated the way he could feel it.

He hated everything about it.

"**Well you're a selfish brat. When I've done everything I can just for you. I feel unloved, My sweet King."** it cackled loudly. **"But sleep and I'll give you sweet dreams tonight. Just tell me you need me, and I'll leave you alone."**

"Never." he whispered, covering his face with his pillow. He felt a hand run down his thigh. He couldn't pull away, because this was all in his head.

"**How sad, Alice King." **Lips pressed against his cheek. **"Good night then. Sweet nightmares"**

sometimes there was just no winning.

OWARI

_mhm. I fully had to go watch alice in wonderland just so I would know a good deal of the story. I've never watched it before. Anyway. Please review!_


	4. Murders

MURDERS

_heh heh. Woot! Now this is gonna be fun. Heh heh._

It was quickly growing more and more insistent, as if there was something it just had to do, and it couldn't wait any longer, or else it would burst. So it took to tormenting him day and night, all the time, whispering bloody threats, making him look away from his friends in shame when he felt those lips on his face, or hands on his body.

He always felt so terribly dirty, knowing this monster was alive and it was all his fault.

"**Everything's your fault, Alice King. And yet nothing is at the same time. Oh no. nothing can ever be blamed on my Sweet Little Alice King, who cries by himself at night, who's face is like the moon." **he half thought he should hang himself. Let the pain be over with. Everyone was noticing something was wrong.

Everyone saw the dark rings around his eyes, the way he tried to cover it up with his mother's old make up. The way he jumped whenever someone touched him. They even heard him talking to himself, whispering 'shut up, shut up'

"_Son, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Isshin asked, face serious as he patted him on the head. He flinched, then tried to work up his happiest smile. It was a little crooked, and cracked and frayed._

_Just like his soul, just like his mind. Just like that grin in his dreams._

"_Nothing dad, everything is fine! I gotta go do my homework!" and he ran upstairs._

"_Off to put on more make up, Alice King?" it laughed, running boney fingers through his hair. "Off to cover up your insanity, and pretend you're alright? Off to deny you're nightmares and try desperately shut me away?" he felt a smooth slimy tongue run up his neck and around the shell of his ear. He shivered. "You'll never get rid of me."_

"_oh yes I will." he vowed, caking foundation around his eyes, and a little blush to look less pale. "I'll get rid of you."_

_It ignored the comment, instead purring happily in his ear. "You look so beautiful, Sweet Alice King."_

He was beginning to believe he had no greater purpose. And he wondered how it happened. It had been recess, at school, like any other day. He was just making his way out of the classroom, after being scolded for bringing make up to school. He bumped into Tatsuki.

He talked with her a little, because she had always been his childhood friend. He wondered briefly how a knife had appeared in his hands, but at the time, he didn't question it. He had stared at it. And Tasuki had stared at it. And suddenly he was overcome with a demonic lust.

For what, he couldn't exactly say. But it had been telling him exactly what it was. **"Kill her, selfish little Alice. Rape her mind, rape her body, who cares! Either way, make her scream and beg you for mercy!"**

He did as he was told, he pushed her down, straddling her hips. He didn't know what he was doing. It was almost as if he was possessed. Tatsuki was yelling at him, and swearing at him. But she wasn't scared enough to scream in fear.

"**Then make her afraid, pretty Alice."** he drew the knife lightly across her chest, tearing her school uniform. He wasn't exactly eager to sexually mistreat her. But he wanted to make her afraid.

"Ichigo! You perv! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get the hell off me right now!" her cries went unanswered. He scrapped the dagger along her flesh, just hard enough to draw blood. "I-chi...what are you doing...? that hurts..."

"**She's scared Sweet King. Do it now!"** strange how he listened to that voice. He stabbed the knife into her stomach, he couldn't laugh, or speak, or do anything against what was happening. But he knew he was smiling. **"That's right king. Enjoy it."** he could feel Tatsuki's blood, staining his fingers, wetting his face. When he was certain she was dead, he bent down, licking a little blood from her cheek.

"Kurosaki-Kun! What's happened here?!" he didn't look up, didn't bother to find out who it was that was talking to him. He was frozen stiff with a curious mixture of fear, excitement and anticipation. He measured his options. He was big for his age, and could probably kill the teacher that had caught him. How he itched to feel more blood.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" he shouted, holding his head. That wasn't him. He didn't itch to kill anybody. That...with Tatsuki, that was a mistake. He sat there on the roof of the school for a long time. And suddenly his was grabbed by someone, and the pretty jeweled hand was ripped from his grip.

Hand cuffs were put on his wrists, and a kind looking lady told him that he wasn't going to jail, just a hospital where he would stay for a little while. She told him that they would be putting him to sleep, and asked him if he was afraid of needles. He didn't answer her. Instead he began to cry.

He was sure those nurses thought it was some selfish reason, that he was afraid he would have to go to court, or that he was crying for his friend. In truth, he didn't know why he was crying. He sobbed quietly, thinking about that voice. This was all it's fault. It seemed to have no comment on that though.

"**Want me to tell you something good?"** it whispered, running his fingers through his hair soothingly as the needle was forced into his arm. He nodded slightly, feeling sleepiness take him. **"In truth, you're more like the Queen of Hearts than I am. I'm just your Cheshire cat"** he couldn't answer felt too tired. His mind was fogging up. Slowly he drifted away, with only the whispered words of that lullaby flitting in through the darkness.

OWARI

_wow. Two pages. I had to make sure I got everything important in this chapter... anyway, review..._


	5. Hospitals

HOSPITALS

_woot! Now this I know I'm gonna love!_

He was awake. He knew he was awake, but he couldn't move his body. He eyes were open, he knew they were open, and he could see out of them, but it was still like he couldn't see. He screamed and screamed within his mind, crying for an unknown reason.

The boy from his Alice in Wonderland dream, the one that was beautiful and looked just like him, walked up to him.

"**Sorry, My Cute King. I took control. Just trust me in this situation."** the boy kissed his wet cheeks, holding him close to his cool chest. His body was so cold. So dead. It reminded him of his mother. **"Shh. Alice King. I'll get us out of here"** it kissed him again. "It" because he knew that this boy was the voice that had been tormenting him all his life. It disappeared, leaving him all alone in that place, wherever he was, with nothing but a large window to see what was going on outside.

"Ichigo-Kun, you're awake? How about we start off with some questions." it didn't answer, looked away to the other side of the room. He could see his father, looking worriedly at him from outside the room. "Why did you kill Tatsuki-chan?"

It was clearly thinking hard, trying to come up with a semi human answer. Because he knew it wasn't human. **"Hush king. Believe in me, I'll get us out, I'll protect you."** " it was an accident." it replied timidly. He had to admit, it was a wonderful actor.

"You're sisters tell me you've been acting strange, and putting on make up. Why is that?" it really hated this doctor. Stupid pathetic doctor. It almost wanted to answer 'because I forced Alice King to insanity' but it knew that wouldn't help.

"Because when I put on my Kaa-chan's make up I feel like she's still alive." the doctor smiled. Really it was a useless effort.

"We're going to give you some medicine, and then you can stay here for the night."

"**We're not staying. They'll kill us here."** when the doctor handed it the medicine, it pretended to eat it, instead, cramming it in the space between his cheeks and teeth. **"Are you still crying, Sweet Little King? Just go to sleep and it'll be all over when you wake up."**

His sleep was a restless one. And his dreams were even worse. He landed with a thump in a garden. He pulled uncomfortably at the blue and white dress he was wearing, and straitened the crown he knew was already there. He peeked through an arched gate, finding a painted white table. Voices were coming from the other side of the gate. With trembling hands, he pushed the gate open, but it turned to butterflies and flew away.

Beside a homely looking cottage, at an elaborately dressed table, sat 'it' and Tatsuki. He choked back a sob, but the sound didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh! We seem to have a visitor!" Tatsuki laughed, but she started coughing up blood, splattering her already dirty mauve dress. Rabbit ears were perched precariously on top of her head.

"Oh yes, a visitor! A visitor!" it shouted excitedly. they laughed together, and laughed some more when Tatsuki coughed up more blood. Then they settled down, and began calmly drinking tea. "Well?!" it asked angrily, turning to him. "Aren't you going to give us your name?"

He gasped a little, then bowed. "I'm–." but he was cut off by loud laughter.

"It's a trick question, Sweet Alice. You can't possibly give us your name! We've already got ours! I'm whatever my name is, and she's the March Hare"

he frowned. He'd remembered seeing Alice in Wonderland. Wasn't it's name supposed to be hatter? "Don't you have a real name?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

"Oh I've got one. But My Alice King needs to find it first. Now, have some cake." before he could take a small tart from the center of the table, he saw blood leak across the white table linen. it seemed to drown every cup and saucer and dish and stand, until everything was wet and gooey with the life fluid. "March Hare! Stop your bleeding this instant!"

But Tatsuki wasn't listening. "She's dead..." he whispered. He stared at her stomach, seeing a gaping hole in the lacy and bloody dress. Her guts were spilling out of her stomach, but she sat there on the chair a wide devil like grin spread across her face, her eyes wide open, staring at the frosty blue sky. He fought back a wave of nausea, unable to stand the smell of blood of the sight before him.

"Well. Isn't that a shame? The Queen was going to kill her anyway. Now. About my name..." it sipped quietly at it's tea, waiting for him to speak. A name. It wanted a name. "It can be anything you want, Alice King." it sounded eager and excited. A name...

"Um... Hichigo. Your name is Hichigo." he squashed the sudden thought that giving it a name would make it more real, more dangerous. Instead he sat on Hichigo's lap, kissing his forehead the way he had many times before. "You can be my Hichigo." Hichigo smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"And you'll still be my Alice King."

When he woke up. He was lying in an all, far away from wherever he was supposed to be.

OWARI

_alright. Reveiw. Here's. ish gots herself another challenge fer ya! Gimme one word that describes hichigo. Remember to use it in a sentance! Hee hee._


	6. Escapes

ESCAPES

_alright alright. This is almost done! I slept on my sofa last night. It was weird! And I had the most horrible nightmare! I'll tell you about it in my next note! Enjoys!_

He rubbed his eyes. He was tired, and still half asleep. His feet were cold, and that was because he didn't have any shoes on. He didn't mind too much though. He picked himself up, dusting dirt off his jeans. He walked along the alley, hardly at all disturbed by some of the disgusting displays he saw.

The alley opened up to a cement courtyard. A couple of women in skimpy outfits stood there, not really paying attention to anything, or him. He wasn't afraid of them, but he was smart enough to stay away. He remembered asking his mother why the women dressed like that. A really love time ago.

"_It's because they can't do anything else. Their forced to."_ he remembered the pitying look on her beautiful face as she hurried him past.

"Aww! What a cute little boy!" he looked up at three make up covered faces. Two of them were glaring at him, while the one in the center was smiling kindly, holding out a hand to help him up. "What are you doing in this part of town? Are you lost?" she handed him some candy, and a little bag of white powder slipped out of her purse. Her hair was bleach blonde, and her skin was dark.

"I'm fine..." he whispered. Though he wasn't really sure.

"Then hurry on to your mother. It's dangerous around here." she patted his head smiling at him.

"I don't have anywhere to go..." but he started off down the alley.

"Wait wait!" she called rushing after him.

"Hatsuna! Get back to your corner!"

"Coming!" she turned to him again. "I get off in a few hours. If you just wait for me in that big building right there, I'll take you anywhere you want to go, ok?" she patted his head again, rushing off and nearly tripping in her tall platform heels.

It was the late afternoon when he saw her again. He wondered why he bothered to wait for her at all. But she was a nice person. She watched him with a happy smile as he ate. "Where were you, before I saw you?" she asked.

"At a hospital."

"And you ran away? That's not very smart. Are you really lost? Don't you know where you live?"

"I can't go back." he started on his french fries, not looking at Hatsuna. "Even if my family misses me, I can't go back."

"Well then. You can stay with me. I've known a couple of people who've run away from a lot of things." she smiled at him. "I can't teach you much. I'm nothing but a crack whore. But if you'll put up with me, I can keep you."

He smiled at her too. A really true smile, the first one he'd given anyone since Hichigo had started eating him alive. "Thank you."

She kissed him on the forehead, and he could almost make out the sound of Hichigo in the back of his mind, yelling at her to stop touching him. "I've always wanted a son." she said.

I've always wanted another mother.

OWARI

_alright. My dream was awful! Sesshoumaru went insane (and he was bald...) And he was trying to steal this fire thing from this old man. I can't tell you the full story, but it was still awful. Anyway. Please review! Finally! Next chapter ichigo is sixteen! Hee... and something else, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what._


	7. Bandaids

BAND-AIDS

_hee hee hee. Oh I'm having too much fun with this! Enjoy please!_

He'd stolen one of Hatsuna's skirts again. And her make up. He probably used the stuff more than she did. The skirt was only a little bit revealing, in his opinion. It showed off his legs.

He'd gotten used to sharing Hatsuna's clothes a long time ago. it wasn't that he liked girl clothes. It was that she couldn't afford to be buying him new clothes when he grew so fast. He didn't mind too much. Why should he complain when the only reason he was still living was because she'd taken him in?

He brushed lip gloss across his lips, making them sparkle. A little bit of eye shadow, and his look was complete.

Hichigo was purring at him, dragging long black nails across his face. **"You look so good, Alice King."** he wondered why he hadn't stopped calling him that, but he left it alone. Running his fingers quickly through his hair, he grabbed his keys, finding Hatsuna in the kitchen.

"Stop stealing my eyeliner." she told him, sniffing crack. "If you're going to go shopping, at least wear pants."

"Your pants are too short for me. Besides, he likes it when I wear skirts." he'd long ago told Hatsuna about Hichigo. She hadn't said anything. Hadn't even looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well tell him to stop trying to get you raped in the streets." hichigo merely laughed at her words. He could feel a phantom hand wander up his skirt. "Well go on, go shop. We need milk. And make it 1 this time! I'm gonna get fat."

He wandered through the streets, giving the middle finger to whoever whistled at him, and kicking the ass of whoever tried to lift up his skirt. "Sick fags!" he called to them, and kept walking. As he was on his way back home, a girl in a green dress stopped him.

"I was expecting a hollow." she said to herself, then frowned at him. He was about to continue around her, but she placed a hand on his chest. "You're coming with me."

"Yea right." he rolled his eyes, pushing too long orange hair behind his ear. Really it wasn't that long. Hatsuna tried to keep it pretty tame. But she couldn't exactly afford to take him to the hair dresser. So he lived with it. He continued down the street, taking a couple of confusing turns just in case that weird girl tried to follow him.

"Alright! Milk! Now I can eat it with my bananas!" Hatsuna cried happily. Her cocaine had been safely stored away. He was happy he took as long as he did. He hated seeing her high. But it wasn't exactly her fault. He unpacked the groceries, going to his room to read one of the books he'd picked up on the way.

Even if he didn't have his high school education, at least he could read. Albeit, badly, but he was looking on the bright side. Hatsuna crawled into bed beside him, asking him to read out loud for her. Her education was almost as bad as his. She left for her room, leaving him alone.

"**Sweet virtue and useless dreams. How my Alice king struggles for freedom that he won't find here."** Hichigo snickered.

"If you want me to visit you, just say so." he put down his book, focusing until he could feel his own world melt away, and he was back in that place he didn't have a name for. Hichigo greeted him with a kiss. They were both taller. Not little kids anymore. Hichigo's arm wrapped around him, fingers trailing lightly along his bare legs.

"**Scares me how good you look in a skirt, Alice King."** he whispered, kissing him again. How had they gone so quickly from enemies to friends? Though Hichigo still often threatened his existence. Still drove him crazy with dreams. Or, pushed him further into insanity. Sometimes he could barely think strait for the laughter in his head. **"Sweet little Alice king..."**

He kissed his insanity suddenly, then pushed him away. "Stop calling me that." Hichigo only smirked.

"**A selfish little brat who couldn't keep her mouth shut. You're just like her. You're the queen of hearts and sweet little alice. And...we have company."**

He woke up abruptly, staring angrily at the girl in front of them, standing proudly in between two men. "You! You're that girl who stopped me before! How the hell did you get in here?!"

"He can see us?" the red haired man asked stupidly.

"Why are you so shocked, Abarai-fukutaicho? He has hollow reiatsu, of course he can see us." the dark haired man replied coldly. "Now. Please come with us."

"Yea. Right!" he could hear Hichigo screaming obscenities in his ear, telling him to get away and fast. But he wasn't quite quick enough for what came next.

OWARI

_hee hee hee. Cliff hanger! You obviously know who these three 'unknown people' are! But are they friend, or foe? Hee hee! Wait and see!_


	8. Traps

TRAPS

_nee hee hee hee hee! Alright alright. Let's hope this turns out good..._

He hated suddenly waking up in strange places. The air felt weird here, wherever he was, much like the air in that place. The place where Hichigo lived.

"What an interesting specimen." mumbled a voice. He felt fingers poke and prod at his ribs. "And you say he's still human?" more painful jabs.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama" the one called Mayuri hummed, and continued poking and prodding and inspecting. He could tell his clothes were off. Which wouldn't have really mattered, they were extremely short anyway.

"Uh. I'm glad you love my body so much, but would you be so kind as to hand my clothes back!" he snapped. His arms were tied above his head, he couldn't do much more than yell.

"What an attitude. So that should me a normally functioning brain. This is exciting! Nemu you lazy bitch, hurry up and set up the research room! I told you to five minutes ago."

"**Sweet Little King...caught in a spider web... should the Queen chop of their heads?"** Hichigo was clearly smiling, though his anger lay deep beneath the surface. How dare they do this to his king, as if he was an animal to be caught and played with.

"You're not killing anyone." He hissed. Hichigo laughed at him, and kissed him on the cheek. This was not the time for his stupidity. He was wheeled into a bright room. This reminded him of something, the way the light shone in his eyes. Something a long long time ago, and he could barely remember.

"_Quickly, is he breathing? Is he awake?" he couldn't see, the light was blinding him. He could hear voices, and smell antibiotics. He could just barely make out the shadows of faces. His knees were scrapped and stinging._

_He was somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from the furry monster. He could hear 'it' laughing and cooing and taunting in his head._

"_Will Nii-chan be awake soon?" a soft sad voice whispered._

"_Maybe"_

"What a late reaction! Why is he not responding to pain?" his eyes adjusted to the light. A masked face glared down at him.

"**Alice King. I'm using my powers so you heal quickly."** he shrugged, didn't really care what was happening, he just wanted to hurry up and go back home before Hatsuna thought he had been off whoring himself again. **"As if Alice King doesn't enjoy doing that."**

"Oh shut up"

"He's hollow right? He should be able to take this." little needles were pushed into his skin. They were attached to wires and a large beeping machine. He shivered. A switch was flicked, and jolts of electricity ran through his nervous system. He screamed in pain, but after a few moments it stopped, and only felt like cool fires in his body. "Ah, so he can take this even batter than a hollow can..."

"**You should sleep, Alice king. You won't like what happens next."** he felt more pain before it was all gone, melting away.

There was a bang, and some pain, and a shout. "The trial is starting, the trial is starting." He ran to the sound, entering a garden where a large crowd was gathered.

"And what happened then?" asked Hichigo, staring down his nose at Tatsuki from where he sat on a throne. Tatsuki was still her twelve year old self.

"Uh, um. Well... he captured Alice!" Tatsuki shouted, cringing at the enraged look the 'Queen of Hearts' gave her.

"Bring in the next witness." the Gryphon pointed him to the stage, smiling encouragingly. He stepped onto the witness stand.

" Hello, Alice King." Hichigo greeted. He pointed at a masked man standing beside him, wrapped up in chains. It was the man who had electrocuted him. "What did he do, aside from steal your tarts?"

"He captured me." he answered. Hichigo smiled, resting his elbow on the arm of his throne, and his chin on his fist.

"And what should we do to him?" he gave the man a peircing glare.

"Off with his head."

OWARI

_woo! Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy! Hee hee!_


	9. Executions

EXECUTIONS

_hee hee hee hee hee/ let's see if I can get everything in this chapter, hmm? Hee hee!_

His eyes snapped open. Pain was making his heart throb in his ears, but he payed it no mind. A sword appeared in his hands. He wasn't the one moving his body. He knew it was Hichigo.

"Off with his head says the queen!" Hichigo laughed, pulling himself off the table with no effort at all. He slashed right to left, splattering himself with blood as he cackled loudly. He pulled the robe off the dead girl's body, tying it loosely around himself. He strapped his sword to his back. Running as fast as he could.

The air was fresh. There was nothing but a maze of walls as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?" he asked.

"**In a place called soul society, alice king. It's a bad place here. We have to get away quickly"** Hcihigo held his hand out in front of him, a black portal swirled open, before they could escape through it, a rope wrapped around them, pulling them from the portal. "GET OFF ME!" Hichigo screeched, tearing through the rope. A sword was at his throat in seconds.

"Hurry, restrain him." ordered the dark haired man that had first captured them. They were tied down and dragged back into the blood stained room, where the 'killed' girl was already getting back up again.

Hichigo yelled and screamed and cursed as he was tied down again, kicking wildly at anyone who came near enough. He calmed down though when he heard the soothing voice of his Alice King.

"What will we do with it?"a young woman asked. That question seemed to be asked around here a lot. An old man stepped into the room.

"It is sudden, but from the way he acted and nearly killed Nemu-san, I say we keep him in imprisonment until Mayuri can deal with it."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" he shouted. "You just kidnap me and decide you'll keep me here?! When I wasn't bothering anyone?!" he could almost understand why Hichigo was so angry. All the people in the room looked at him as if they were shocked he could speak.

"**Queen says off his head must go, and off does go his head."** Hichigo hissed. They were taken to a tower made of white stone. Kept in there. **"We can get out. I can blow it up."** when Hichigo tried, the stone merely sucked up the blast. **"Is alice king alright?"** Hichigo asked worriedly. Really, his insanity was probably the one he should be worried about. They couldn't even get out through the portal.

"You are to be examined, once more." the man called Mayuri opened the door, pulling him from his cell.

Ichigo said nothing. He tried to quiet the racket Hichigo was making, because whatever the man Mayuri was saying was being blocked out. He was once again strapped to the cold steel table, cut up and prodded. He dealt with the humiliation. But Mayuri must have found something interesting, because his yellow eyes widened.

In a bad way.

"Get rid of it." he told the girl in a cold tone. "Get rid of it, get it out of soul society, I don't care what you do just do it!" he rushed off. The girl simply stared at him for a long time, as if thinking of something much more important. She slowly unstrapped him, but was stopped by a wrinkly old hand.

"Mayuri found something interesting, Nemu. Put him back into his cell. He will be killed." hichigo began screeching at the old man's words. Fighting with him for dominance. He held Hichigo back.

"**Alice King! Get away! Let me out! I'll save us!"** but he didn't listen. They would wait for their chance.

A few more days passed. He spent most of it letting Hichigo touch him and kiss him. **"Stupid stupid Alice King. Stupid and selfish, never thinks about the queen."** Hichigo hissed angrily, smiling falsely at him.

As he was taken to a hilltop across a bridge, his mind wandered off. Back to wonderland. He followed the White Rabbit.

"Stupid Alice! Don't follow me! Mind the hole! Hurry back!" Hichigo called to him, running forward as fast as he could go. He followed, until he fell into the hole without as much as a scream. "Stupid alice! Get away! Out of wonderland! Wonderland is dangerous! Run and never follow! Never ever follow the white!"

But he hurried after Hichigo anyway, until he found himself in a hall of doors. He pulled and pulled, until he found the door to wonderland. He wanted to follow the white rabbit. He found a key on a table, matching the key hole to another door. His world. He sighed. He did not want to go back. Not yet.

He regained his grip on reality when he was high in the sky, floating, waiting for his death. He could see about 26 faces staring at him. They were like pinpricks.

"**Listen to me, Pretty Alice King. I am going to save us. But you must promise you survive. And that you go strait back."** Hichigo was frowning at him, in his rare show of seriousness.

"Go back where?" he asked. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, like he was going to lose something. Hichigo gave him a strained smile.

"**Home. Promise you go home."** he simply nodded. He felt heat on his skin as he came face to face with a colossal bird of fire. **"Promise me, you go home?"**

"Yes Hichigo. I'll go strait home." he didn't know how he would find his way back, but if that's what Hichigo wanted. Not that he didn't want it too. He could feel his body surge with power. And then he felt weak. Very weak.

He looked up and the howling sound of the wind. The bird of fire was being sucked up by Hichigo. His brain felt like it was being split apart into tiny pieces. He could hear yells from down below, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

All his dreams passed before is eyes backwards. The warnings from the white rabbit, the trial in which he'd so calmly said off with his head. Those words were ringing in his ears. Tatsuki and her smile, and her bloody dress and the way she kept laughing and laughing and bleeding and bleeding. The birdcage he'd been locked in so many times. So many times locked up and loved in such a dangerous way.

He felt like he was being led back into the cage now. Hichigo yelled something at him. And he felt himself falling. Not fast, or slow, just falling. Like he was hitting snags, pausing. The dreams, the screaming. Hichigo screaming off with his head, the card guards advancing on him. And the birdcage, the black hole, the dagger the smile, the fog. All of it was just going backwards.

Like all of that was being rewound. Like it never happened. And all the memories were just folding themselves up back in his head, before bursting out in wondrous colors. He was falling still. no one could stop him. He picked up speed until he was hurtling through inky black nothing, colors and fireworks and flowers bursting behind his eyes. Cold wind whipped at his face, water splashed all around him.

Then he caught sight of Hichigo. Walking away from him. He wanted to stop so he could run to him. "WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" he called. He tried to stop the blinding lights and the water and the wind. He tried to stop the falling, because honestly he hated falling when Hichigo wasn't there beside him.

Hichigo was being swallowed by the darkness, locked up away from him. "Don't follow me." Hichigo's blank face and harsh words made him freeze. "Don't you dare follow me. Run and never follow. Never follow the white." he disappeared completely

and he fell back into the black. Until he landed with a horrible crash. And the colors stopped blooming.

He knew he was no longer in wonderland.

OWARI

_nyee. Last chappie. Ya happy? I'm starting another one... eventually...pickles!...review..._


	10. Dreams

DREAMS

_hee hee hee._

He blinked his eyes open, waiting to hear the creak that came with insanity, the laughter that came with dawn. He heard nothing.

"Hichigo?" he whispered gently. He could feel nothing. He reached deeep into his mind. But nothing reached back. He felt no lips on his cheek, nor did he hear the buoyant voice of his insanity lick away at his mind. He felt no hands on his body.

"Hichigo. Answer me. It's Alice King. Alice..." but Hichigo did not answer, did not even grunt to tell him he was alive.

Did he die saving him? Would he himself have died if he had followed? Was...Hichigo gone forever now?

He never thought he'd miss it. The voice that tormented him. Held him. Kissed him. Loved him and tied him up in dangerous ways. And now as he reached further and further into his soul, nearly turning himself inside out, he couldn't feel Hichigo's familiarity. He couldn't feel Hichigo at all.

He reached his hand out into the dark. He saw beeping lights beside him, from where he lay on his side. The tips of his fingers felt numb.

"Hichigo..." he whispered again, so quietly he could barely hear himself. He heard something rustle beside him, a big dry hand took his.

"Hichigo, Hichigo. Always saying Hichigo..." said a male voice. Who? Who could that be? But he couldn't think for too long. He fell asleep.

He woke up again. In sparkling sunshine. Faces were beside him. They were not dark like Hatsuna's. He rubbed his eyes to see clearly. This bed was not his. This room was a hospital room. He was hooked up to a few machines. His family's worried face looked back at him.

He looked down at his hands. Pudgy and childish. Not the strong teenage hands he'd had just hours ago. Something was strange. Before he could think, he looked at them in confusion, mind still muddled, sanity still faded. "Where's Hatsuna?" he asked softly. Yuzu looked at him with concern. He didn't get angry, as he might of.

"Don't you want to know where kaa-chan is?" his father asked gingerly.

"No. She's dead. I've known that for a long long time. And I've dealt with it." Isshin exchanged glances with the nurse present.

"Where are you...?" Ichigo asked Hichigo quietly. Not that it went unnoticed by his sisters. He saw the look they were giving him and put on a sweet older brother smile to relieve their fears. "What day is it today?"

"June twenty third. You were in a coma for a couple of days. It was scary, ichigo my son!" Isshin hugged him with bruising force. He wanted Hichigo to screech inside his mind, staking his claim on his Alice King. But there was nothing. Not even a quiet growl.

"You'll be fine Ichigo. It's going to be very different for us, but...I'm sure we can live..." Isshin assured with a faint smile. He didn't hear him.

He felt dead. The flowers that had been blooming so brightly were dry and withered. So dead. He wanted to feel Hichigo's touches again. Hear that voice that pushed him over the edge again and again. Hichigo was worse than any drug. Hichigo was his drug.

And now he was going into with drawl.

He felt so empty.

He stared at his small boyish hands again, wishing he could feel Hichigo's slim fingers through his hair. He felt nothing. He called, screamed within his mind over and over. It only seemed to echo.

He'd left wonderland a long time ago.

A QUIET END

_mmmm. Lovelies. Would you like the sequel I put my heart and soul into creating so that you would not be mad at me, or should I leave you floundering in the dark waiting for the light to be turned on? Trust me lovelies. If you want light so bad, turn it on yourself. Hee hee hee. Reveiw! Or else ur not getting the sequel._


End file.
